The Parasite
by shirosendpie
Summary: Sebuah tragedi besar yang melibatkan perkembangan iptek dan pemerintah di tahun 3073. Sebuah tragedi akibat kecelakaan pembuatan Bioweapon yang menciptakan sebuah musuh baru bagi seorang manusia. Sakura, seorang pelajar sekolah menengah pertama yang menjadi korban utama dari tragedi ini. Ingin tau lebih lanjut? Mending baca aja dah daripada saya sop iler di sini :v


"Sial gagal lagi."

Di sebuah Lab.

"Sekali lagi."

Lab dengan seorang Professor gila yg membuat sebuah _Mutant_ dengan bantuan _Parasite._

"Berhasi aku berhasil."

 _Mutant_ dan _Parasite._

"Oh tidak… Aku salah memasukan _Parasite_ -nya".

Yang Ia masukan adalah... _Parasite_ pembunuh.

"Aku harus menghentikannya."

* * *

.

.  
Disclaimer: **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto dan kamu hanya milik aku *ea**

Rated: T

Genre: Mysteri, Drama.

Pairing: Aku dan kamu ea *plak

Warning: Typo, OOC, kalau tidak kuat lambaikan tangan ke kamera.

 **Don't like don't read, tapi wajib flame, oke :3**

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Anak yang Malang**

"Kenapa semua acara TV tentang lab yang meledak itu." Gumamku bingung sekaligus kesal saat melihat acara di TV semuanya membicarankan tentang lab itu.

"Dimana acara sepak bolaku?"

Berita mengenai Lab tersebut menyebar dengan sangat cepat seperti _penyebaran bibit_ _Parasite_ tersebut.

"Ayah, aku akan berangkat sekolah... dadah." Aku berpamitan pada ayah yang sibuk menyesap kopi sambil menatap layar handphonenya.

"Ya... hati hati dijalan, Sakura." Jawabnya pelan.

Hari ini hari Senin, tepatnya tanggal 24 April 3073... Hari penerimaan siswa baru.

Aku Sakura, gadis SMP berumur 12 tahun.

Seharusnya aku pergi ke penerimaan siswa baru dengan Ayahku. Namun, Ayah sedang ada tugas mendadak dari Pemerintah.

Aku berjalan di dekat area pembangunan. Mungkin aku sedang sial atau _This my Faith._ Sebuah Mutant yang kabur dari lab tersebut, tiba-tiba muncul di depanku. Ia langsung melahap kakiku dengan cepat tanpa bisa ku hindari.

"Ayah... tolong aku!"

Namun keajaiban datang padaku. Seorang pekerja melihat ada monster yang sedang mencoba melahapku. Ia dengan spontan menjatuhkan besi yang sedang di angkut dengan crane...

 _BRUK_

Aku terselamatkan, tapi tidak lama kemudian aku pun tidak sadarkan diri.

.

.

* * *

 _Gelap sekali... dimana ini? Apa aku telah mati?_

"Dokter... Kumohon dapatkah kau selamatkan anak ku." Mohon Ayah.

"Maaf... Kami telah melakukan yang terbaik untuk menyelamatkan anakmu. Tetapi, terjadi kerusakan organ. Jika ingin anakmu selamat, apa kau setuju untuk memasukan..."

"… _Parasite_ ke tubuhnya?"

.

.

* * *

Parasite ada di dalam tubuhku... Apa aku akan menjadi sebuah Mutant?

 _Hey... Sakura…_

Suara siapa itu?

 _Hey... Sakura…_

Siapa di sana?

"AYAAAH!" aku terbangun dari kasur. Di sampingku terlihat Ayah yang menatapku cemas.

"Sakura, syukurlah kau sudah siluman." Katanya lega.

"Aku dimana? Kenapa aku di sini? Dan kenapa kaki ku..."

"Sakura, kau harus bersyukur karena kaki mu ada!"

"Tapi seingatku, aku diserang sebuah Mutan dan... dan..."

"Kau hanya pingsan karena terlalu lelah." potong Ayah.

 _Aku harus merahasiakan ini darinya. Setidaknya sampai... ia siap._

"Ayah... Aku ingin pulang." pintaku.

"Kau belum pulih total." Jelasnya hati-hati. Aku mengangguk pelan, mencoba mengerti.

Tiba-tiba Aku merasa sangat lapar. Rasanya seperti belum makan dari sebulan yang lalu.

"Ayah… Aku ingin makan." Ujarku sambil memegang perutku yang kelaparan.

"Makanlah sebelum dingin." Ujar Ayah sambil menyondorkan semangkuk bubur.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara nada dering telepon. Ternyata ada yang menelepon Ayah.

"Ayah akan pergi sebentar, ada rapat lagi di pemerintahan." Pamitnya sambil mencium keningku lembut.

"Dadah…" aku melambaikan tangan padanya. Aku melanjutkan makanku. Tapi, ada yang aneh... makanan yang kumakan terasa...

 _ **Hambar**_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _BRAK!_

Berkas mengenai Parasite tersebut di banting ke meja yang ada di depannya.

"Fugaku, apa kau sadar apa yang kau lakukan telah menyalahi aturan?!"

"Astaga... Ku harap Presiden tidak akan menutup eksperimen ini." Ujarnya lagi.

 _Ngomong-ngomong, Ayahku ini bekerja di Pemerintah. Ia adalah Wakil Kepala di bidang eksperimen Bio-Weapon._

"Iya, aku tahu apa yang telah ku perbuat." Ujarnya pelan.

"Sekarang… JELASKAN!"

Isi Berkas tersebut adalah:

 _Percobaan Bio-Weapon  
Data mengenai Mutant  
Para Mutant tidak bisa makan makanan manusia, dia hanya bisa memakan manusia untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya  
Para Mutant dapat bertahan sampai satu bulan dua minggu tanpa memakan apapun_

"Dengar, kalau kau di posisiku apa yang akan kau lakukan terhadap anakmu? Ia sekarat! Apa kau tega melihat anakmu mati begitu saja?!" bela Ayah.

"Persetan! Ini sudah di luar tanggung jawabku. Kau harus berurusan langsung dengan Presiden minggu depan."

"Ya, aku tahu."

 _Menurut Undang Undang... Apa yang telah Ayahku lakukan adalah kesalahan yang fatal. Hukumannya adalah pencopotan jabatan sampai Eksekusi Mati._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Hoeek... Hoeek…_

"Astaga... Makanan ini seperti tanah, hambar sekali." Keluhku kesal saat memakan nasi goreng favoritku.

 _Hoeeekk…_

"Sudahlah, aku menonton TV saja." Ujarku pasrah. Aku menyambar remote di meja lalu menyalakan TV.

"Apa ini? Mutant di temukan di sebuah area pembangunan? Tunggu, bukankah Aku pernah di-"

 _Tok Tok_

Are? Siapa yang datang jam segini? Temanku?

"Masuk." Aku memutuskan untuk mempersilahkan ia masuk.

Pintu terbuka. Ternyata itu suster. "Sakura... Hari ini adalah hari pemeriksaan terakhirmu. Ku tunggu di ruang tes jam sembilan."

"Baik." Jawabku patuh. Suster itu pun pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. "Ngomong-ngomong, jam berapa ini? Sialan, dia baru bilang sekarang!"

Ku kira sekarang masih jam tujuh atau jam delapan. Namun ternyata sudah jam sembilan.

Sialan.

"Sudahlah, aku akan mandi dulu."

.

.

* * *

"Baiklah, sekarang dimana ruang tesnya?" aku berjalan mengitari gedung ini untuk mencari ruang tesnya.

Tch, benar-benar sialan. Pertama dia baru bilang kalau tesnya jam sembilan dan sekarang sudah jam sembilan. Dan lagi aku tidak tau ruang tesnya dimana.

"Hey, adik kecil... kau tersesat?"

"Iya. Aku sedang mencari ruang..."

Astaga makhluk macam apa ini? Badan besar, kulit hitam, kumis yang menyeramkan.

"Ruang apa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ano... R-r-ruang t-tes." Kataku takut-takut.

"Hm... ruang tes? Kau salah gedung." Beritaunya.

Ha... HAAAAAH?!

"Sa-salah gedung?!"

"Ya. Ini gedung khusus untuk perawatan pasien rawat inap." Jelasnya lagi.

Tch, awas saja kalau aku bertemu lagi denganmu... Suster sialan!

.

.

* * *

"Tuan Fugaku... Kau tahu apa yg telah kau perbuat?"

"Ya... Pak Presiden."

"Jelaskan."

"Etto… Saya... Saya tahu yang saya perbuat melaggar Undang-Undang penggunaan Parasite." Jawab Ayah terbata-bata.

"Kau tahu apa sanksinya?!"

"Ya, saya tahu. Pencabutan jabatan sampai eksekusi mati."

"Dan yang kau lakukan kemarin adalah... untuk menyelamatkan putrimu. Aku tahu, apa yang kau rasakan saat mendengar kabar mengenai putrimu di serang oleh sebuah Mutant. Mungkin kau tidak memiliki jalan lain. Dan jika aku yang ada di posisi mu, mungkin aku akan melakukan hal yang sama... sekalipun aku harus melepas jabatanku sebagai Presiden." Ujarnya sendu.

"Tapi hukuman tetap hukuman. Kau hanya akan ku lepas jabatannya."

Ayah menatap Presiden sejenak. "Itu lebih baik dari pada aku harus berpisah selamanya dengan putriku."

Pak Presiden tersenyum lalu sedetik kemudian tatapannya berubah menjadi serius. "Tapi... yang jadi masalah adalah..."

"Bagaimana caranya dia bertahan hidup?"

.

.

.

 **To be continue**

* * *

Hm… aku curhat apa ya? :v

Aku tau, apa anime yang kalian pikirkan saat membaca ini. Tokyo Ghoul kan? Ya, ini terinspirasi dari Tokyo Ghoul. Dan sebenarnya yang buat fanfic ini bukanku, tapi Onii-channya aku :v

Kalau mau protes sama dia ya, jangan sama saya. Kabuuuuuurrrr *di timpuk massa

Btw, Sakura punya 4 kakak nih. 3 cowok 1 cewek. Yang mau bantuin aku milih karakternya silahkan di comment ya, kakak pertama siapa, kakak kedua dan seterusnya. Plis bantuin saya :v

Bagi yang masih nunggu _**Halalin Aku, Neng**_ , harap bersabar ini ujian. Aku masih buntung ide. Kalau mau kasih saran, PM ya. Di tunggu :3

Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fanfic ini.

 **RnR please…** itu akan sangat membantu :)


End file.
